Invader ZIM Unit Manual
by crazyone256
Summary: I always wanted to do a Unit manual. OK, this was use to be ZIM and GIR Unit Manual, but people wanted more, and I am GIVING THEM MORE. 3 Don't hate meh.
1. ZIM and GIR units

**Co: So yea~, it's been a really, really long time…and you thought I was dead…BUT I AM NOT…yet.**

**Erik: How nice. *rolls eyes***

**Co: Ignore him, any who, here is my first Unit type, story, and thing. XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not, or will not, ever own Invader Zim.**

* * *

**CONGRATULATIONS you have just pursues a ZIM and GIR Unit. Please read the following directions to make sure you will make sure how to take care of them~!**

Manufacture: Invader IRK Corp.

_ZIM_

_Height: 3'12_

_Weighs: 86 pounds_

GIR

Height: 2'11

Weighs: 94 pounds (added with all the Tacos and Waffles he eat)

**It comes with…**

2 Irken Uniforms

2 Human Disguise

1 How to build your own base kit

25 Tacos

45 boxes of Waffle mix

10 Piggy's

**To activate your Unit's safely, we offer a few of the following options.**

You can yell "Taco's" really loud, to activate you GIR unit which will wake you ZIM unit, but you might want to keep to box outside unless you want your house full of crate bits. If you are quick enough you can reprogram them.

Start making waffles, this will do the same as option one, but you will be eating waffles to know end. At least you can reprogram them if you wish.

If you have a DIB unit you can tell him there is an alien in there. It will wake your ZIM unit and they will start fighting. So you will have to wait to reprogram them AFTER the fight.

You can get one of your TALLEST units to him wake up. Then you can safely reprogram him.

If nothing happened during shipping, you can safely open it. Let's hope you are taller than you ZIM unit or he will not listen to you very well.

Now that you activated your Unit, here are settings~

**First, you ZIM unit**

**Invader**: This is one of ZIM default modes. He will start trying to take over the planet, and calling the tallest a lot. He will only listen to the Tallest in this mode. He will try to tell you what to do and if you don't listen he will tell you 'LIES' really loud.

**Depress**: This is another default mode if he has not talk to the Tallest in awhile or a DIB unit because they have not fought. (Or if you want you might want to get our Yaoi pack, if not, ignore this.) To get him out of this mode, you can comfort him, which will put him into his 'Friendly' mode, or you can get DIB to fight him.

**Happy/Friendly**: Another Default mode because he might have done something to please the Tallest or GIR did something right. If GIR did something right, you might want to send him back. Either way, you can get him into this mode by doing him what he wants, or helping him getting out of Depress mode.

**Lust**: This is one of his Locked and Yaoi pack modes. This is when he fall's for one of the units like the GAZ or DIB (_Yaoi pack ONLY for DIB or any other male) _Units.

**Now, GIR**

**Random**: This is one of GIR's default modes. He is just his normal random self that we all know and love.

**Lovely**: This is he goes all romantic on something like Taco's or Piggy's. He might also take a little brother like turn on you if you are nice enough.

**Bloody GIR**: This one is LOCKED for a reason, but it is really hard to unlock to begin with. We do not want to see GIR in this mode for he really MIGHT take over the earth/planet. To get him out in this mode, give him a taco, piggy, waffle, ect. But if none of these works, get a DIB unit that will fix it right up. *Manly because he has a big head. =3= *

**Question and Answers/ Troubleshooting * because to me they are the same thing***

**Q.** I order a ZIM unit and I got a tall red eye alien. What happened?

**A.** Oh, we are sorry. We sent you a TALLEST RED unit. You may keep him for free as we ship you a new ZIM unit. No Refunds, so sorry.

**Q.** My GIR Unit started to talk about school and homework…what happened?

**A**. OH, I see you somehow got into his RARE HUMAN GIR setting. This should go away soon. If not, just tell him to play with a squirrel, fix's him right up!

**Q.** My ZIM and DIB unit started kissing and I didn't order the Yaoi pack! DX

**A.** O3O

**Q.** GIR keeps leaving the house and comes back way late.

**A.** GIR has a social life too you know, but if you want this to stop, tell GIR that if he does not you are cutting his waffle supply.

**YAOI PACK**

_This Yaoi pack is a fun feature for all you boyXboy lover's. For this to be installed, you must have a GIR unit see what Yaoi is, and become his YAOI MATCH MAKER mode. We install this into GIR because he LOVES putting people together. This, match maker, already a feature is already installed into GIR, but we shall add the Yaoi pack into it. ^_^_

**With proper care and guidance, these two will be the great Units you will ever have…just make sure he does not explode the house. ^_^**


	2. DIB and GAZ units

**Co: So a quiet bit of people are reviewing this so, here is another chappy.**

**Captain Cynthia: Ok, Ok I really did go to the other end of the Rainbow and punched a leprechaun in the face! Do you have a DevaintART account? If so can we talk there? I'm CrazyandCalm1218 there. *shot*  
**

**Inquiete: Don't worry. I am doing Dib and Gaz next. X3**

**Icecoldflames13: I am doing them next. I might do the tallest next. ;3**

**Disclaimer: I do not, or will not, ever own Invader Zim.**

* * *

**CONGRAGULATIONS you have just pursues a DIB and GAZ Unit. Please read the following directions to make sure you will make sure how to take care of them~!**

**Manufacture: Planet Earth Corp.**

_DIB_

_Height: 4'2_

_Weighs: 92 pounds_

GAZ

Height: 3'12

Weighs: 90 Pounds

**It comes with…**

Two DIB and GAZ unit outfits

A Game Slave system (1 and 2)

Paranormal equipment set

Game Stave system games

3 Boxes of Hair gel *for Dib. XD*

**To activate your Unit's safely, we offer a few of the following options.**

1. You can say, 'I Believe in Aliens' that will wake your DIB unit right up, and also waking you GAZ unit safely. You may program them if you wish.

2. You can say, 'You have a Big Head.' Your DIB unit will also wake right up, in turn taking your GAZ unit up, but we recommend this second, because the DIB unit will not like you very much. The GAZ unit does not care either way, as LONG you don't wake her up FIRST. We mean it.

**Now that you activated your Unit, here are settings~**

_First, you DIB unit_

Paranormal Expert: This is one of DIB's default modes. He will be well knowledge of the Paranormal, and be happy enough if you listen.

Depress: This is One of DIB's locked modes. He hardly get's Depress, but when he does, you better get him out of that quick. We recommend listing to his Paranormal Rants and or get a ZIM unit to fight him. (Unless you got the Yaoi Pack)

Happy/Friendly: Another Default mode because he might have done something to please you, GAZ, or just because he stop a ZIM and GIR again. Either way, you can get him into this mode by doing him what he wants, or helping him getting out of Depress mode.

Lust: This is one of his Locked and Yaoi pack modes. This is when he fall's for one of the units like you or a ZIM (Yaoi pack ONLY for DIB or any other male) Unit.

_Now, GAZ_

Game Expert: This is one of your GAZ unit default modes. Sadly this is her only one because all she does is play video games all day.

Rage: This is a locked mode for a reason. If we all seen a GAZ unit get her game slave away/broken, bad things shall happen. To get her out of this mode just buy/or give back her game slave.

Kind: This is sadly a locked mode because it hardly ever happens. But when you do she will be nice-er to you and may consider you as a sister/brother *or unless you want ZAGR romance.

**Question and Answers/ Troubleshooting * because to me they are the same thing***

Q. I order a DIB unit, but I got a tall, DIB unit like thing that likes toast.

A. Oh, we are sorry. We sent you a PROFESSOR MEMBRANE unit. You may keep him for free as we ship you a new DIB unit. No Refunds, so sorry.

Q. My GAZ unit started dressing up in pretty pink stuff and stop playing her Game Slave!

A. OH, I see you somehow got into his RARE NICE GAZ setting. This should go away soon. If not, just tell her that the world is an dark, evil place.

Q. My ZIM and DIB unit started kissing and I didn't order the Yaoi pack! DX

A. O3O

Q. My GAZ unit blew up the house, now what do I do?

A. Sorry, we are not in charge of what happens to your home. You knew the risks. But we may send you a bit of money to help you with the bill. :3

**With proper care and guidance, these two will be the great Units you will ever have…just make sure your GAZ or DIB unit does not explode the house. ^_^ But we will send you a bit of money to help with the damages. **


	3. RED and PURPLE units

**Co: MORE CHAPPY FOR YOU!**

**Captain Cynthia: Red and Purple~!**

**EarthbendingWeasley: Thank you, your units will come in three to four business days. (You can write a fanfic about it if you like. :3 )**

**Icecoldflames13: We would recommend getting a GAZ unit to scare him out of it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, or will not, ever own Invader Zim.**

* * *

**CONGRAGULATIONS you have just pursues a TALLEST RED and TALLEST PURPLE unit. Please read the following directions to make sure you will make sure how to take care of them~!**

**Manufacture: Tallest IRK Corp.**

_RED and PURPLE_

_Height: 7'2 *adding hover belt*_

_Weighs: 102 pounds_

**It comes with…**

_Two RED and PURPLE tallest unit outfits_

_Two Hover belts_

_1000 Irken drinks_

_1000 Irken snacks_

_1000 more of both XD_

**To activate your Unit's safely, we offer a few of the following options.**

1. Say, "Hello my Tallest." And they will have some respect for you. You can reprogram them then.

2. Say, "I am ZIM!" You might need to say this very, very, very far away because the box will explode. When they see you are not a ZIM unit they will *kinda* apologies and you may reprogram them.

3. Give them snakes. Wake them right up and while they are eating them you may reprogram them.

4. If nothing has gone wrong during shipping, you may just open the box and reprogram them.

**Now that you activated your Unit, here are settings~**

**They both have the same settings.**

**Tallest:** This is a default mode. They think they are the best, and tall. They want you to treat them with respect at all cost. They might try to throw you out the air lock, but when they find out you DON'T have an air lock, this will put them into depress mode.

**Depress:** This is a default mode. They can get into this mode if they run out of snakes or you don't have an air lock. You can get them more snacks or tell them you are sorry, but we are not in space. We recommend the first one highly. To get more snacks just call our hot line number. 111-IRKENFOOD.

**Friendly:** They can get into this mode if you give you TALLEST RED and TALLEST PURPLE enough snakes or if you are 'tall' enough.

**Lust:** This CAN happen if you are about one or two inch smaller *or if you order the Yaoi pack so you can have RAPR*

**Question and Answers/ Troubleshooting * because to me they are the same thing***

**Q.** I order both TALLEST units, but they are small…and cute.

**A.** Oh, we are sorry. We sent you the CHIBI TALLEST. But they are nicer and cuter. You may keep them for free as we send you the adult version. Sorry, we take NO take backs or refunds.

**Q.** My Purple Unit is being smart? What gives?

**A.** Oh, we are sorry. We sent you the TENAGER TALLEST PURPLE. This was before he was in charge and was quiet good at science. You may keep him for free as we send you the adult version. Sorry, we take NO take backs or refunds.

**Q.** My TALLEST RED and TALLEST PURPLE unit started kissing and I didn't order the Yaoi pack! DX

**A.** O3O

**With proper care and guidance, these two will be the great Units you will ever have…just make sure your TALLEST RED or TALLEST PURPLE unit does not make a mess of the house.**


End file.
